Moments like these
by StarfireLuvRobin7
Summary: SoulXMaka one-shot: SoMa  No crude language in this. This is about how Maka is thinking about her no-good cheating father and if Soul did actually leave her for Blair instead...  Bad summary.Sorry. Read & Review.Plz & Thank you.


Moments like these

"I know Soul would never hurt me,...right?" Maka asked herself outloud,tears rolling down her face rapidly. '_..but i don't trust men,but I do trust Soul...but what s-should i do?_' she thought to herself. She held onto her legs against her chest tighter and continued to cry. Then sitting up and rubbing her face with the back of her arm. She looked at the digital clock on her dresser and sighed.

"It's 3 in the morning and i have an exam in 5 hours...stupid nightmare." she said to herself. That night,she had a nightmare, more like a memory of how her father cheated on her mother and that time when her and Soul met Blair. She truly thought that he was going to leave her for Blair, i mean, any guy would leave her for a better,curvier, big busted,sexy cat girl over her. She started to cry again,but stopped when her door slowly started to creak open. Soul poked his head in.

"um..hey.I thought I heard you crying." Soul said and sat beside her on the bed. "I-I'm not crying." Maka angrily replied,wiping her face with her arm again and turning away,so he wouldn't see her. Soul sighed and brought her face to look at him in the eyes. "Maka, tell me what's wrong? It's not cool to lie to your weapon,you know you could tell me anything." Soul sincerely said to her. Tears started to go down Maka's face again. She thought of not telling him,but things would just get worse with her lies.

"I-I had a nightmare is all..." Maka stuttered,trying to pull away from his grasp. "..about?" Soul prived, he wanted Maka to open up to him more. "...a-about my parents...and you and...Blair." Soul felt something come over him and he just hugged Maka to him in an instant. Maka didn't have time to even blink or react in anyway to how fast Soul hugged himself to her,her face in his chest. "Soul...I-I..." Maka began to say and slightly pushing him away so they could see each other's faces...but then Maka started sobbing loudly and hugged Soul tightly,not wanting to let go. "S-Soul...please don't leave me_" Maka started to say between her sobs,but was interrupted by Soul. "I would never leave you,Maka, because your my partner,my meister, my best friend and I-I love you" Soul said quietly,but Maka heard it all. Her heart began to thump rapidly in her chest that she thought it was going to burst through her body.

Maka gently pushed him away and this time..he let her. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. " ... b-but how could you? You always called me tiny-tits and said that i had no sex appeal...?" Maka said,looking down from his red crimson eyes.

Soul sighed and made her look at him, "look.. I'm sorry, I know I've said those things but only because I didn't want to show my real feelings, it would just be so uncool...but I do love you,Maka, alot." He said, feeling the invisible weight lift off his shoulders. He smile at her and she did too.

Soul found his chance, to show her how much he loved her with just a passionate kiss. He leaned towards her, closing his eyes. Maka noticed what he was doing,but wasn't really knowledge-able in this kind of stuff. She didn't know how to kiss, even though she did read alot of books on that kind of stuff. So she had to follow Soul's lead, she leaned towards him. Their lips finally meeting slowly into a short but sweet kiss. Maka noticed how soft Soul's lips were against hers.

They let the kiss go and put their foreheads together. Both of them smiling at eachother, Soul pulled Maka onto the bed so they could lay down and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Their eyes never losing eachother's. "Sleep now..." Soul said to her. "Soul..?" Maka said quietly, closing her eyes and holding Soul's other hand. "Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked, as he tightened his grip on her hand. "I love you..." Maka whispered and let sleep overcome her. Soul smiled and whispered "I love you,too.." also letting sleep take over him.


End file.
